secretsofthenightfandomcom-20200214-history
Crossroads
Crossroads is a city, the exact location of which I am not permitted to disclose at this time. It's full of shops and traders of every kind, along with every kind of unusual person you could hope to meet. Mages, Witches, Werewolves, Jabberwalks, Dwarves and a number of other magical characters find sanctuary in the city. Two deep fissures rivit the town, tearing straigh through it's districts, joining to the East of the city and turning into a valley used from Broomstick Racing. Crossroad's is built on the top of a seaside cliff, 17th Century sailing ships docking in caves beneath the city and hauling up goods through the Dwarven dockworks up to the city, the ships being loaded again with returned goods and sent back to the distance lands from wence they came. There have been a few attempts to mimick the city's system, but all of them have failed. The reason for this being that they hold in Crossroads one of the Seven Trees of Power, The Tree of Prosperity. Crossroads is divided into several districts, as follows: *Murgus *The Trade Quarter *Dirgenven *Cavera *Dunbury *Dudermont *The Outskirts *Southwark and *Hillshard Although the last is not a proper district, but the Academy of Magical Arts and Sciences looming to the north of Crossroads, Dark secrets lurking within, although none know what they are, for the school was never opened, and has not been set foot in in more than three hundred years. Crossroads is said to be protected by the Saints, an organazation of militia-men said to protect the citizens of the Otherworld. In reality, the protection of Crossroads comes mainly from the brothers, Marcus Griffwold and Gabriel Griffwold, who are Guardians sent to guard against whatever nasty creatures found thir way through the Rift near Crossroads. Michael McManus is in the midst of restoring the Haux Guild, who were once sworn to protect the innocent at any cost to themselves, but most were not on good terms with the guild, which is why it was shut down several centuries ago. Broomstick Racing is common sport amoung the Otherworlders of Crossroads, their racecourse West of the city being well-renouned. The Manor is a building on a rise to the south west of Crossroads, said to be the origional dwelling of Rex Regis, the founder of Crossroads. It has been in the Addison Family for centuries, and it is said that the place is fortified to protect against all manner of evil magics. The following are common buildings, shops and places one may find in Crossroads. These may also be found in the districts listed above, each place found in the district to which it belongs. *The Clocktower *The Tree of Prosperity *The Docks of Southwark *Tafriel Arch *Tranzial Plaza *Portsmouth Square *Destanzio's wall *The Observatory *The Library *The Alchemy Labs *Culafar Square *Argen's Gate *Posidon's Point *The Borgrim Academy *The Trading Post *Donsvaul Station *Herb-All Shopppe *Pluto's Astronomy *Windy's Brooms *Weatherby's Books *Dante's Forge *The Locksmith *St. Swithin's Hospital *Whitaker's Wands *Malbi's General Store *Parchment and Pen *Fine Fellow's Clothing *Kimberlie's Crafts *Weaver's Clothing *Ignatious Insterments *Green Market Grocers *Adam's Animals *Southwark Tavern *The Enchanter *The Charmer *Vortsnell Bank *Cauldron and Candles *Tranziel Tailor